


Amor

by sunaddicted



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Image, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Stop breaking the furniture" Kirk scolded with a no-nonsense tone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gods and Monsters is just so wonderful and I'm in love with Kirk - because he's a cutie and a cinnamon roll.

_Amor_

When Kirk stirred awake and he realised he was surrounded by the white tiles of the infirmary, instead of by the brightly lit screens of his computers down in the lab, he knew that he was in big trouble - especially since the last thing he remembered was collapsing on the floor in a sad and pathetic heap, a pipette full of plasma shattering loudly after falling from his limp fingers.

Too engrossed in his research - the hopeless quest for a cure to his horrid mutation - Kirk had forgotten everything, included feeding himself; walking up a flight of stairs to retrieve a bag of blood from the fridge wouldn't have taken him long - finding a criminal in Gotham to drain really wasn't an option anymore, but that too would have been quick: the hunger had just faded to the background, forgotten and insignificant when compared to even the faint hint of progress ahead.

"Kirk"

And there it was, the voice he'd been waiting for: Hernan sounded as angry and disappointed as Kirk had imagined he would be and it was with wariness, that he turned his head to look at his friend "Hernan" he greeted, voice scratching in his parched throat as he attempted an endearing smile that he hoped would soften Hernan up a bit.

Hernan scowled down at Kirk, so small and pale amidst the starch white sheets; it was a sight that hurt him, one he hated to see: when he had found Kirk - alone and starving at the docks, every ounce of humanity eaten away by the insatiable hunger - Hernan had promised himself that Kirk would never have to be hungry again in his life "You passed out" he accused.

"That much I gathered" Kirk shot back. He knew that Hernan was just trying to take care of him, like good friends do, but it drove Kirk insane when the other mothered him as if he was a child instead of an adult "I forgot to eat"

Hernan's fist fell heavily onto the bedside table, pulverising it with a thunderous crack "You forgot to eat" he repeated slowly, mouth twisting in anger.

"Stop breaking the furniture" Kirk scolded with a no-nonsense tone. Since they had changed their way to uphold justice and stopped killing, Hernan's outbursts of anger had become more frequent - just as his consumption of hard liquors had; he lacked an outlet for all violent pain festering in the depths of his soul, rooted there by a childhood spent amongst immigrants who had to fight tooth and nail for being treated like human beings "Sit down"

Hernan obeyed to the command, perching on the side of Kirk's bed "Since you put your hands on the Kryptonian technology Luthor gave me, you have been working yourself to death in that lab of yours" Hernan muttered, busying himself with checking the needle in Kirk's arm that was filling those empty veins with the artificial blood the fridge had been stocked with: it wasn't doing much; Kirk's skin was still paler and colder than usual, his eyes weren't just red but bloodshot and he generally looked as weak as a kitten.

Kirk heaved out a deep sigh "I want to be human again"

"You're no monster, Kirk" because, in the end, that was the real issue; Hernan knew that Kirk had gotten used to being a vampire - even enjoyed it when he could make use of his enhanced senses and strength to do some good in the world - but he still thought that being different made him as much of a monster as some of the criminals they hunted down. Nothing Hernan had ever given Kirk - comfort, friendship, acceptance - had managed to uproot that idea from his friend's brain.

"This blood is not enough for you" Hernan changed topic, knowing that they'd only end up fighting if he kept insisting about the point of Kirk's humanity "You'll have to drink from me"

"Don't be ridiculous"

Hernan ignored Kirk's insulted words and stood up to rummage through a cupboard, in search of a blade with kryptonite laced with the stainless steel, so that it would cut through his skin "Don't be childish: you perfectly know that the artificial blood is barely enough when you're in shape" he retorted. This time, Hernan slipped under the sheets and effortlessly put Kirk in his lap, cradling him between his parted thighs - both for comfort and to make sure Kirk wouldn't wriggle away while he slashed his wrist for him.

"This is undignified" Kirk complained but, as soon as the warmth of Hernan's body seeped through his clothes, he stopped struggling and let himself curl against that wide and muscular chest.

"Duly noted" Hernan said with a smirk "Now drink, _mi tesoro_ " he encouraged tenderly as he brought his wrist up to Kirk's mouth, while his other hand slipped in his luscious dark hair and started petting it.

Once he smelled the thick crimson blood oozing from Hernan's wrist, any reluctance left Kirk's body and he clamped his mouth over the cut; Kirk lapped up the already spilled blood, so rich that it clung to his tongue that it spilled with syrupy slowness down his throat, before he started sucking in earnest as he let his eyelids slip closed.

At the display of trust, Hernan felt that breathing became easier and he thumbed a caress on the sharp edge of Kirk's cheekbone; thanks to his microscopic vision, Hernan could see the almost invisible rosy hue spread under Kirk's satiny skin, giving him back a fairly healthy appearance " _Así, precioso_ " Hernan murmured warmly.

When Kirk felt the flow of blood starting to diminish, he greedily dropped his fangs in the flesh that was rapidly knitting itself together and, despite the pain he was sure he was inflicting to the other, Hernan didn't push him away - he just rubbed the nape of his neck, as if trying to reassure him that there was no hurry.

Hernan bent down and kissed that pale and smooth forehead as soon as he realised that, after days of Kirk's self-imposed seclusion, he hadn't shown a tiny little bit of physical affection to his lover: it was a situation that needed to be immediately rectified. The gesture was rewarded by a small hum from the vampire's part and those crimson irises looked up at Hernan from under their lashes, simmering with a tender mix of love and gratitude " _Tu eres tan hermoso, mi amor_ "

Kirk arched an eyebrow in disbelief like any other time Hernan paid to him such compliments: if one of them was beautiful, that was Hernan with his dark skin and baby blue eyes and the sexy accent "The impact on earth must have scrambled your brain" he snarked after a last suck, blinking up at Hernan rather sleepily now that his stomach was full.

Hernan grinned and captured Kirk's mouth in a kiss, ignoring all the protests about how disgusting it was after he had just fed; to be honest, he'd gotten used to tasting the rustiness of blood in Kirk's mouth, it didn't weird him out nor bothered him - it was just part of being with Kirk. 


End file.
